Café con arsénico
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Sting haría tres cosas sin lugar a dudas: terminaría el intento de confesión con Rogue, dejaría de mirar mal a Yukino y le echaría arsénico al café de Rufus.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #28 Verdades dichas en broma. [30vicios]

**Personajes/parejas:** Rogue/Sting.

**Extensión: **4461 palabras.

**Notas: **Dije que en cuanto terminara esto sería asquerosamente feliz y lo soy. Lo empece hace un mes, ¡un mes! y por alguna razón escribí la mitad del golpe y de ahí en adelante fui a paso de caracol. Pinche musa que no quería que terminara esto, porque no quería darme inspiración.

Bueno, finalmente me lo saco de encima así que puedo ser feliz y continuar tranquila mis otros proyectos sin una bocesita que me dice "terminalo, terminalo" en mi cabeza.

**.**

* * *

**Café con arsénico**

Sting abrió los ojos, incordiado por la luz que entraba de la ventana. Aún sentía el amargo sabor del alcohol en su boca, el ardor en su garganta y el característico dolor de cabeza de la resaca. Irónicamente hasta ahí todo bien, nada fuera de lo normal, el problema comenzó cuando miró donde estaba y _con quien_.

Los dioses lo odiaban, estaba seguro de eso, porque de todas las posibles opciones que podían haber estado al otro lado de la cama, la opción ganadora tenía que ser hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos. Dios, matalo ahora.

¿No pudo ser Yukino? ¿Alguna otra chica del gremio? ¿Algún _otro_ chico del gremio? De verdad que se conformaba con cualquiera que no fuera la persona a su lado. ¿Por qué dioses? ¿Por qué de todas las personas elegibles en el mundo tenía que ser Rogue?

Oh bien, ¿en qué piso estaban? ¿se mataba si saltaba de la ventana?, porque parecía su mejor opción. La otra era recoger sus cosas y largarse antes de que alguien lo viera, y fue esa la que eligió ya que demandaba menos energía y esfuerzo, y lo dejaba con su orgullo un poco más intacto. Porque, oh dioses, por favor que hubiera sido el de arriba. Lamentablemente un ardor en una zona muy peculiar de su anatomía le indicaba lo contrario.

Así que sólo salió del cuarto con la convicción de borrar ese suceso de su memoria, y en lo posible de la de todos. Cosa difícil ya que salió para encontrarse con Rufus en el pasillo, y el hecho de estar desnudo solo con sus zapatos puestos y con sus cosas en la mano dejaba demasiado en claro lo que había pasado dentro del cuarto del Cheney, demasiado para su gusto.

Rufus enarcó una ceja, Sting se quedo completamente quieto, el silencio se postergo entre ellos de muy incómoda e innecesaria manera. Sting lo rompió.

–Eh, ¿habrá alguna manera de que borres esto de tus recuerdos?

Rufus enarcó la otra ceja.

–El dinero es un buen amnésico –comentó.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

–¿Me estás chantajeando?

–Técnicamente no puede ser chantaje, tú hiciste la oferta.

–No, yo no he hecho ninguno oferta.

–Como quieras, ¿quién fue arriba?

–¿Cuánto dinero quieres?

–No fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

–A nadie le gustan los sabelotodos Rufus.

–Como digas –el mago de creación continuó su camino, dándole la espalda–, me debes dinero, por cierto.

–¿Por qué al final si tengo que pagarte? –preguntó a la nada, porque su compañero ya se había alejado–. Da igual.

No tenía tiempo para eso, debía volver a su cuarto antes de que alguien más lo viera, porque no tenía dinero para darle a todo el gremio ni ganas de que todos se enterarán de su posición como pasivo.

Agradeció poder llegar ahí sin más contratiempos, ahora debía asearse, vestirse, y ver que hacer con ese incomodo dolor en su retaguardia.

Dios, ¿por qué le pasaba eso a él? ¿acaso estaba pagando algún karma? ¿acaso había hecho algo malo? No le contestes eso último Dios, ya sabía la respuesta.

Suspiró y se tiró en su cama, decidido a quedarse ahí por un buen rato hasta que lo que sea que hubiera allá arriba dejará de expresarle su odio. Sólo rogaba que Rogue no se diera cuenta, ni él ni Yukino, porque ellos se gustaban, o al menos así siempre lo había creído el Eucliffe, y no es que la idea le molestará ni que se pusiera celoso, simplemente era que no lograba hacerse a la idea y... bueno... La cosa es que no eran celos.

Una vez dejó de lamentar su miserable existencia y se dio el trabajo de bañarse, que aún olía horrible por culpa del alcohol de la noche anterior, fue hasta la sala principal del gremio, consciente de que probablemente todos estuvieran ahí.

Lo estaban, así que simplemente actuó con normalidad, esperando que nadie se percatará de nada.

–¿Como está Sting-sama? –le preguntó Yukino al verlo llegar–. ¿Durmió bien? ¿Tiene resaca?

–Bien, sí, sí ––respondió Sting.

–¿Tienes resaca? –Rogue alzó la vista de su libro y lo miró–, me preguntó por qué será –dijo con sarcasmo.

–Cállate, ni que ustedes no tuvieran resaca.

–Yo no tengo resaca, de hecho –dijo Orga–, no recuerdo la última vez que tuve resaca.

–¿Debo felicitarte por eso? –le preguntó Sting.

–No se preocupe maestro, sé que usted está molesto porque SÍ tiene resaca.

–Púdrete Orga.

–Oh, Sting está molesto por mucho más que sólo eso.

El Eucliffe volteó hacia el mago de creación.

–Cállate Rufus, no necesito de tus comentarios.

–No dudo que no los necesitas, pero yo quiero hacerlos de todos modos.

–Desaparece –le dijo con molestia para luego tirarse en el sofá, justo a un lado de Rogue. Mierda, mala decisión, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta?

–¿Sucede algo Sting-sama? –le preguntó Yukino, claramente preocupada.

–No, ¿por qué? –respondió él.

–Está pálido.

–No es nada, solo me duele la cabeza –dijo, tratando de desviar la atención que todos habían puesto en su persona.

–¿Seguro que la cabeza es lo único que te duele?

–Que te calles Rufus –dijo con molestia, para luego levantarse de un golpe, no dispuesto a compartir asiento con Rogue. Mala idea.

Bien, quizás si le doliera algo más que solo la cabeza.

–Sting-sama...

–Estoy bien –aclaró, antes de que Yukino le preguntará algo–, solo me mareé un poco.

–Ya veo –dijo la chica, aún algo preocupada.

–El mareo te viene de bien abajo Sting, me parece.

–¿Por qué no te mueres Rufus?

–Todos moriremos algún día –dijo este–, de dolor, alguna enfermedad, de placer.

–Me pregunto si en verdad es posible morir de placer –dijo Orga.

–Preguntale a Sting.

–Espero que tú mueras de dolor, Rufus.

–¿Tengo que decirte de qué asumo morirás tú? –preguntó el mago de creación.

–Muere luego, ¿quieres? –respondió el Eucliffe.

–A todo esto –dijo Rogue, entrando en la conversación–, ¿para qué te paraste Sting?

–Ah, es que... bueno –pensó su respuesta, una excusa creíble–, perdí algo en mi cuarto, quiero decir que lo olvide, e iba a ir por él. –Y apuntó el pasillo por donde vino, para acompañar sus palabras, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia allá.

–Yo recuerdo otra cosa que perdiste Sting, solo que en otro cuarto, no el tuyo.

–Rufus, cuando vayas a beber algo asegurate que no tenga arsénico.

–Lo tendré presente –respondió su compañero mientras él se marchaba por el pasillo.

En definitiva Dios lo odiaba, o al menos eso pensaba mientras caminaba a su cuarto, en una simple excusa para alegarse de su compañero. Y lo siguió pensando una vez llegó y se puso a buscar... pues nada, ¿que iba a buscar si no había ido a eso?, ni siquiera había perdido algo.

Su virginidad, pero eso fue en el cuarto de Rogue.

Suspiró y se tiro en su cama, despertando a Lector con el movimiento, quien estaba durmiendo sobre su almohada.

–Sting-kun, ya llegaste –dijo entre bostezos.

–Más o menos –respondió el Eucliffe, cerrando los ojos.

No duro mucho así, ya que la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta y en cuanto abrió los ojos pudo ver a Rogue entrando por ella.

Dioses, ¿qué tenían contra él?

–Hola Lector –dijo el mago.

–Hola.

–Frosh está jugando en el jardín –comentó el Cheney–, ¿podrías ir a verlo? –preguntó, en una manera muy sutil de sacar al exceed del cuarto.

–Claro, no quiero que se pierda de nuevo. –Manera muy sutil que sí funcionó, porque Lector no tardó en abandonar el lugar.

Y eso a Sting no le gustaba, porque todo parecía indicar que Rogue quería tener una muy privada e incomoda conversación con él, como esas que suelen tener los adolescentes con sus madres cuando la adolescencia y las hormonas empiezan a hacer efecto.

–¿Qué haces Sting? –preguntó su compañero, sentándose en la cama.

Maldiciendo a los dioses, eso hacía.

–Nada, trataba de dormir, pero llegaste.

–¿Tratabas de dormir?

–Ajá, ya que me duele la cabeza, ya lo dije antes.

–¿Estás tratando de echarme? –Sí, largate por favor.

–No, solo te respondo.

–Sting, no eres bueno mintiendo, no lo intentes.

–¡Ah, piérdete Rogue! –el Eucliffe se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a su compañero–, desaparece.

Oyó a su compañero suspirar tras de sí.

–Sting, yo bebí incluso menos que tú, es obvio que recuerdo lo que pasó. –Silencio–. Sting.

–Estoy dormido.

–Tú pateas dormido, no hablas dormido, no trates de engañarme, o por lo menos trata de hacerlo bien.

–Jodete –dijo como respuesta, para enseguida reparar en sus palabras–. ¡Y no lo haré yo!

Esperen, ¿por qué había dicho aquello? ¿a qué venían esas palabras que sonaban tan horriblemente mal? Ahora si que no se iba a dar vuelta, no quería ver el rostro que tendría Rogue en esos momentos.

–Eh, bueno, no quería que lo hicieras tú, de todos modos –dijo el Cheney, notándose en su voz lo incómodo que estaba.

Era oficial, no pudo haber hecho peor comentario.

–Ya, lo supuse –respondió él sin saber como continuar la conversación.

Oh, pesado e incómodo silencio, ¿podrías marcharte?

–En fin, la cosa es que... –Rogue tosió, sin saber muy bien que decir–, que...

–¡La cosa es que nada! –gritó Sting–. Buenas noches.

Bien, quizás estaba siendo infantil, y probablemente la patada en las costillas se la ganó.

–¡Mierda! ¡Eso duele! –reclamó, levantándose levemente para llevar una mano a su costado, justo donde había ido a parar el pie de su compañero.

–Te jodes, no sé por qué trato de dialogar contigo –respondió con molestia el azabache, antes de dar la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

–¡Espera Rogue, no te enojes! –se levantó, aún afirmándose las costillas, porque por la puta madre que Rogue pateaba fuerte, y partió tras su amigo.

Pero mierda, el Cheney caminaba rápido.

Corrió tras él, atravesando rápidamente el pasillo, para con una mano coger la capa del mago de sombras, deteniendo su andar.

–Espera, espera –le dijo en cuanto logró detenerlo, para luego llevar esa mano a su hombro–. Lo siento, vale. –Fue directo, como no solía serlo, porque si había algo que al Eucliffe se le daba mal era pedir disculpas, pero también era consciente de que no había sido muy maduro.

Rogue volteó a verlo, aún molesto, mientras cruzaba los brazos, la vista fija en su maestro.

–Lo siento, de verdad lo siento –repitió Sting–. No soy bueno con las palabras, ya sabes.

Rogue desvió la vista, para no mirarlo a la cara, y suspiró, señal inequívoca de que lo disculpaba.

Y luego... luego nada, se quedaron en silencio, a medio pasillo y con una mano de Sting aún sobre el hombro de su amigo, sumergidos en el más absoluto e incómodo silencio. No había que ser un genio para saber que iban por mal camino, y Sting era plenamente consciente de ello. Abrió la boca, en un triste intento de que salieran las palabras indicadas de ella, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

En serio, ¿qué tenía el mundo en su contra?

Sting en verdad deseaba una respuesta a sus problemas, para que la relación que tenía con Rogue volviera de una buena vez a la normalidad, pero no hallaba las palabras que le permitieran hacer eso.

No había que ser un genio tampoco para notar que ellos deberían estar besándose con pasión o teniendo sexo en algún lugar de ese enorme edificio, después de todo hace tiempo que su relación no parecía catalogarse simplemente como amistad –_podía_ hacerlo, _eran_ amigos– pero de a poco iba apuntando en otra dirección, una más intima. No había que ser un genio para notarlo, pero Sting parecía no hacerlo, y Rogue tampoco, pues seguían en absoluto silencio como si en verdad no se dieran cuenta que el alcohol había hecho mucho más que solo emborracharlos y llevarlos a hacer estupideces. Que sí, los emborracho, pero no fue con exacta inconsciencia que sucedió lo que sucedió, más bien fue con ese deseo no admitido que tenemos todos, ese que ellos negaban, porque para Sting no era eso, era simplemente la demostración de cuanto lo odiaban los dioses que regían ese mundo.

Sí, para Sting el problema era culpa del alcohol y no de algún deseo subconsciente que pudiese tener hacia su amigo, y eso sólo los llevaba al incómodo y molesto silencio.

Separo su mano del hombro de Rogue, porque no tenía caso que aún la tuviera ahí, y suspiró. Su compañero volteó a mirarlo, y el silencio pareció materializarse alrededor de ambos. Pero seguían sin romperlo, porque temían romperlo, después de todo en esa situación acabar hiriendo al otro era un riesgo demasiado probable.

Y Sting no quería lastimar a Rogue, de verdad que no, pero con su capacidad para hablar de más no dudaba que lo haría, al menos si abría la boca.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Yukino, quien acababa de aparecerse en el pasillo, al notar el ambiente reinante.

–No –respondió el Cheney, para dar la vuelta y continuar su marcha por el pasillo.

Pronto quedaron solo Yukino y Sting. La albina volteó hacia su maestro, como preguntando si había pasado algo malo, porque esa actitud en ellos era rara.

El Eucliffe llevo una mano a su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos, para luego reír nerviosamente y avanzar por el pasillo, ignorando a su compañera, porque realmente no sabía que decirle para explicarle porqué la relación de él y Rogue estaba tan extraña.

Un "follamos ebrios" no le parecía buena opción.

Además, él mismo no terminaba de entender todo el problema como para poder explicárselo a alguien más.

Por eso de momento lo mejor era simplemente ignorar lo sucedido, o al menos a esa conclusión había llegado el Eucliffe, simplemente hacer como que no pasó nada hasta que hallase la respuesta a sus problemas y los dioses dejarán de odiarlo.

Caminó de vuelta al salón, notando para su suerte que solo se encontraban ahí unos pocos miembros y entre ellos no estaba Rogue. Ni Rufus, lo cual también era bueno.

Suspiró y se arrojó en uno de los sillones, oyendo inmediatamente una voz tras él.

–Sting-sama –volteó, encontrándose con Yukino–, ¿qué sucede?

–¿De qué? –preguntó a su vez.

–De Rogue –respondió la maga, mirándolo fijamente.

Sting parpadeó, sin creerse que la chica lo había seguido solo para preguntarle sobre el Cheney.

"Es porque le importa." dijo una molesta voz en su cabeza.

–Nada –dijo, en un tono un tanto molesto.

Dado que eso era raro en él, Yukino no pudo ocultar su extrañeza.

–¿Está todo bien?

–Sí.

–¿De verdad?

–Si tanto te preocupa preguntale a Rogue –dijo de malos modos, Yukino lo miró aún más extrañada.

–¿Pasa algo Sting-sama?

Sí, estaba celoso.

–No.

–¿Y entonces para qué contestas así? –le cuestionó Orga, entrando en el salón.

–Yo no contesto de ninguna manera, piérdanse ambos.

Ambos magos lo miraron fijamente, y es que era tan obvio que estaba molesto por algo. Celos, repetía la voz en su cabeza. Celos, ¿y de qué?

–Sting-sama... –dijo Yukino, pero no pudo terminar ya que el rubio se levantó de malos modos.

–Voy a acostarme, me duele la cabeza –explicó, como si con eso le diese un motivo a su mal humor.

Pero eso era más factible que el hecho de que estuviera celoso, ¿verdad?

Caminó en dirección a su habitación, arrojándose sobre su cama una vez llegó, buscando despejar su cabeza. Estiró su brazo hasta su velador y tomó la foto de Natsu (sí, Natsu Dragneel) que había ahí.

–¿Qué debería hacer Natsu-san? –preguntó (sí, al retrato), hablándole como si Salamander fuera una especie de dios consejero todopoderoso y no el mago de otro gremio. Pero Sting tenía claro que Natsu no era un dios consejero todopoderoso, aunque no lo pareciera, porque los dioses lo odiaban y era imposible que su Natsu-san lo odiara.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –preguntó Rogue, de pie bajo el marco de su puerta.

Sobra decir que tomó por sorpresa al rubio, más tomando en cuenta el salto que este dio.

–¡¿Rogue?!

–Claramente.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sting, devolviendo la foto al velador con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, y es que era un tanto vergonzoso que lo vieran hablándole a un retrato cual fanática.

–No sé, pero Yukino dijo algo de que estabas mal de la cabeza, me preguntó algo que no entendí bien y me mandó a verte.

–¿Ah? –¿Rogue no podía hablar más despacio?

–Olvidalo.

–¿Qué cosa? –El Cheney gruñó con fastidio, y es que Sting era demasiado lento a veces.

–Que lo que hagas borracho no tiene que inmiscuir al resto, deja de actuar como un imbécil.

–¿Ah? –Lo dicho, Sting Eucliffe era algo lento a veces, solo a veces, porque lo dicho por su compañero no tardo tanto en captarlo (solo cuarenta y tres segundos exactos)–. ¿Hablas de Yukino?

Rogue rió irónico y esa fue respuesta suficiente para el rubio. Vale, había captado, el idiota de Rogue estaba ahí solo por Yukino, por lo que sea que haya dicho o pedido esta.

–Imbécil –dijo con todo el rencor que pudo.

Pero que quedara claro que no eran celos, era absolutamente imposible que estuviese celoso.

–Me lo dice el idiota que se pone a hablar con un cuadro –respondió Rogue.

–No es solo un cuadro, es el cuadro de Natsu-san –se defendió Sting.

–Perdón –contestó el Cheney con sarcasmo–, se me olvidaba incluir tu fanatismo de adolescente enamorada.

Eso tampoco eran celos, que quedará claro.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el Eucliffe–. ¡Yo no me pongo como loca enamorada, tú lo haces!

–¿De qué mierda hablas?

–Yuki esto, Yuki lo otro –dijo el rubio con un tono meloso forzado.

Lo dicho, celos nulos.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Rogue–. ¡¿Qué se supone significa eso?!

–No te hagas Rogue.

–¿Hacer qué?

Sting rió con molestia.

–Es obvio –dijo–, que harías lo que fuera con Yukino.

–¿Disculpa?

–Ya te dije, no te hagas el que no sabe.

–¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó el mago de sombras–. Más importante, ¿por qué me lo dice alguien que haría lo que fuera por un retrato?

–¡No por el retrato!

–¿Pero si por Natsu? Me parece que esa no es una buena defensa Sting –lo atacó Rogue.

El rubio gruñó al tiempo que se sonrojaba muy levemente.

–¡Imbécil! –exclamó finalmente al no tener como defenderse, y eso de alguna manera no hacía feliz al Cheney. Pero aquello no tenía que ver con celos, por supuesto que no.

–Fanática –dijo con molestia, como un claro insulto para el rubio.

Este entrecerró los ojos.

–Que no –contestó.

–Lo que digas fanática, ya me quedo claro quien querías que te follará.

Sting Eucliffe contó hasta diez y reaccionó de la manera más madura posible... ¡Vamos! Siempre dicen que no es bueno retener la ira, así que ponerse a pelear con su compañero como dos niños idiotas era una opción relativamente madura. Bien, no era madura, pero pudo ser peor. Por ejemplo, podía entrar alguien al cuarto y verlos actuar como verdaderos idiotas, justo como hacía Yukino.

–¿Sting-sama? ¿Rogue?

Ambos chicos alzaron la vista, centrándola en la chica, específicamente y dada su posición en las piernas de la chica.

–¿Yukino? –preguntó Rogue, lo cual era un tanto innecesario.

–¿Qué hacen? –cuestionó la chica, lo que también era un tanto innecesario, tomando en cuenta que Sting mordía una de las manos del Cheney y este a su vez tenía uno de sus pies enterrado en la mejilla de su maestro. Si es que era obvio que hacían, ni que estuvieran jugando a las cartas.

Ambos chicos se miraron antes de separarse rápidamente. Yukino se quedo en silencio, sin saber muy bien que pensar de esa situación.

–¿Por qué peleaban? –Fue lo primero que surgió de sus labios, y es que ciertamente era raro que esos dos tuvieran una disputa como esa.

–Nada importante, fue de esas peleas tontas de siempre –dijo Sting, sintiendo un gusto metálico en la boca. ¿Metálico?

Mastico, extrañado.

Yukino no dijo nada, simplemente los miró, notándose en su mirada lo consciente que era de que aquello no había sido una pelea tonta de siempre.

–Creo que iré por el botiquín –dijo, observando fijamente a Rogue, quien se mostró incomodo ante eso.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, captando la mirada de Sting.

Y carajo, ya sabía de donde era el sabor metálico de su boca.

–¡Te saque sangre! –gritó alarmado, no pensaba haberlo mordido tan fuerte.

Pronto estaba junto a su compañero, cogiéndole la mano con suavidad para contemplar la herida.

–¿Fue muy profundo? –preguntó a la nada, inspeccionando la mordida para ver su gravedad.

Yukino nuevamente no dijo nada, simplemente se planteó la posible bipolaridad de su maestro y todas las posibles respuestas a esta, que incluían el casi imperceptible sonrojo que le notaba a Rogue. Suspiró.

–Iré por vendas –dijo, dando la vuelta y marchándose.

–Ah, claro –respondió el rubio, alzando la mirada hacia ella. Luego volteó, topándose con el rostro de Rogue y captando recién lo mucho que se había acercado a este, incluso le sostenía la mano.

Se sonrojo, cosa que tampoco importo tanto pues su compañero ya estaba sonrojado, motivo por el que desviaron la vista al mismo tiempo.

–Deberías ponerte hielo –comentó casual, más que nada por decir algo.

–Claro, no te preocupes –respondió Sting., contemplando su cuarto.

Vaya, su pieza estaba algo desordenada, debería limpiar, y sacar ese cuadro tan feo, quizás cambiar de posición su cama...

–Ya puedes soltarme la mano –dijo Rogue.

–Ajá –contestó para proceder a soltar la mano de su compañero y continuar con el análisis de su habitación.

Oh, maldito e incomodo silencio, Sting casi agradeció cuando Yukino volvió, _casi_. Pues esta no tardó en aproximarse a Rogue y tomarle la mano.

–Sting-sama debería colocarse un hielo en la cara –comentó mientras comenzaba a limpiar la herida del Cheney.

–Bien –respondió Sting levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, sin detenerse para mirar a los otros dos o para percatarse de como la mirada del azabache lo seguía.

Pero no estaba celoso, simplemente quería darle un poco de intimidad a sus compañeros y... ¡Al carajo todo! Sí estaba celoso, pero ya se le iba a pasar.

O al menos eso deseo cuando llegó a la cocina en busca del dichoso hielo, envolviéndolo en un paño antes de colocarlo en su rostro y dirigirse al baño para asegurarse que la patada que le dio Rogue no hubiera sido tan grave. Se detuvo frente al espejo y contemplo su rostro, una pequeña (o tal vez no tan pequeña) marca rojiza bajo su ojo derecho destacaba por sobre el resto de su cara, y Sting tenía claro que en algún momento esa marca roja sería morada. Ojala el hielo sirviera de algo, no quería andar así por el gremio, porque tendría que explicar donde se golpeó y no le entraba en ganas explicar que fue Rogue ni porqué lo golpeó.

El hielo estaba frío, pero el Eucliffe ni lo sentía perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos (y sus celos), ni siquiera oyó la puerta abrirse, notó la presencia de Rogue solo cuando vio su reflejo a través del espejo.

–¿Rogue?

–Claramente.

Volteó.

–No estabas con Yukino. –No lo preguntó, no del todo, y trató de que su voz no sonará a loca histérica celosa como había ocurrido en el cuarto. No lo consiguió, no del todo.

El Cheney alzó su mano, dejando ver una blanca venda envolviéndola.

–Ya está –comentó a modo de respuesta.

–Ya, ¿pero no te quedaste con ella? –Rogue alzó una ceja ante esa oración.

–¿Disculpa?

–Digo, parecía querer hablar contigo. –¿Y quién era Sting Eucliffe para impedírselos, aparte del idiota que estaba celoso de su compañera?

–Bueno, sí. –Pues sí que hablaron, cosa que no alegraba del todo al azabache, porque Yukino como buena chica que era tenía esa anormal habilidad para hacer los comentarios justos que un chico idiota y orgulloso (justo como él y Sting) no querían oír pero necesitaban oír.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, tratando de decidir si le alegraba o no el leve sonrojo que había aparecido en el rostro de su compañero.

–¿Hablaron? –Pregunta tonta y de la que no le importaba la respuesta, si de todas formas ya la sabía.

–Acabo de decir que sí, idiota –respondió el Cheney, volteando la vista hacia el piso.

Oh diablos, algo en esa situación era rara.

Sting carraspeó, inseguro y sin más preguntas obvias que decir para romper el silencio, porque comenzaba a preguntarse de qué hablaron Rogue y Yukino y no le entraba el valor para preguntar. Su compañero, por su parte, simplemente miraba hacia las paredes como si fuesen ridículamente interesantes.

–No me digas idiota.

–Idiota.

Oh malditos dioses, esa situación era agobiante. ¿Qué se supone era aquello, una declaración de amor? Porque otra explicación no le veía al hecho que de pronto tanto sus neuronas como las de Rogue parecían haber muerto.

Embriagadas en amor, por supuesto.

La puerta se abrió, para bien o para mal, y por ella entró Rufus, deteniéndose al notar el ambiente reinante.

–¿Interrumpo una declaración o qué? –preguntó, y Sting quiso golpearlo.

–¡Claramente! –exclamó.

¿Y por qué cojones preguntaba justo eso? ¿No podía estar interrumpiendo una discusión, una pelea, una simple conversación entre amigos? ¿Por qué en la extraña mente del mago de creación eso tenía que ser una declaración?

¿Qué acababa de responder él?

Señoras y señores, Sting Eucliffe acaba de convertirse en un tomate gigante. ¿Ya son felices, dioses?

–Bueno, de todas maneras no me importa –contestó el Lore, avanzando y empujando al Eucliffe para ponerse frente al espejo. Este lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Juró que algún día le pondré arsénico a tu café, así sea lo último que haga –dijo con todo el veneno del que fue capaz.

–Como quieras –obtuvo por respuesta.

Rogue, que hasta entonces se había quedado quieto sin hacer nada, como solo él sabía hacer pareciendo más muerto que vivo, reaccionó avanzando hasta la puerta.

–Tú también me gustas Sting –dijo atropelladamente antes de salir.

El maestro de Sabertooth se quedo momentáneamente quieto, como le solía suceder cuando tardaba más del tiempo debido en captar algo, por la teoría oficial de sus compañeros de que sus neuronas colapsaban ante un inesperado y no usual exceso de trabajo. Cuando reaccionó (él y sus neuronas) se apresuró hacia la puerta.

–¡No huyas Rogue! –exclamó, dispuesto a seguir al Cheney hasta el fin del mundo para terminar esa confesión, y luego tener la siempre cursi charla de enamorados que planeaba saltarse para pasar a comerle la boca a su compañero.

¡¿Qué?! Él no recordaba nada de la borrachera, Rogue sí, eso lo dejaba en una desventaja que planeaba equiparar así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Lo penúltimo, lo último indudablemente sería ir al mercado por algo de arsénico.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Se me puede haber pasado algún error por ahí pues lo termine como pude.**

**Luego lo revisaré.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
